The Disapperance
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Simba is a college student whose girlfriend Nala just disappears one time. After three weeks he gets a letter from her kidnapper asking him to meet him at an abandon warehouse, will Simba be able to save Nala in time?


The Disappearance

Disclaimer I do not own the Lion King it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

Warning the following story contains strong sexual content and violence and strong language anyone under the age of 18 should turn back right now!

The night was cold so cold that if felt like winter even though it was fall. Simba was standing outside of his dorm smoking a cigarette. He normally wasn't a smoker; he only smoked on rare accessions when he was very nervous. Simba was the top player on his college foot ball team, if his couch had caught him smoking he would be really pissed off. Simba was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans with a hole in their leg and a red sweat shirt. Even though Simba thought of himself as warmly dressed, the night air still made him cold. Simba wasn't bothered by the cold though. He was bothered by something far worse, his girlfriend Nala had vanished. She had just vanished one day, her dorm mate didn't know where she was and neither did any of her friends or family.

The disappearance of Nala had had been a terrible blow to Simba. When his father had died when he was young, she had been there for him. The two of them were next store neighbors and had know each other all of their lives. Simba had loved her before he had even become interested in girls. The fact that she had just vanished like a ghost was really messing him up. After all Simba knew that when people normally vanished like this they were hardly ever found and when they were they were normally found dead in a ditch somewhere.

Nala had been gone for almost three weeks now and even though they cops said they were looking for her, since her parents had declared her a missing person. Still they hadn't turned up any leads and since they did not suspect any foul play they weren't doing much. Simba finished smoking his cigarette, let it drop to the ground and stamped on it. He coughed a bit and then threw an entire empty cigarette pack into the trash. This was the only time in his entire life where he had finished an entire pack of cigarettes. He knew the effects that smoking entire packs of cigarettes all the time would have on him it would make his teeth rot; it could even make his claws weak and his mane fall out. Still Simba knew that until Nala was found the stress of her disappearance would make him smoke all the time.

Simba was a perfect athlete, he could left hundreds of pounds and could run at speeds that made cheetahs jealous. If he kept smoking though he would have to kiss all that goodbye; along with his lungs. Simba walked back to his dorm room, it was a single person dorm room though. Since Simba like most young adult male lions could not tolerate a roommate. Simba's dorm room was a very expensive one. So he had his own bathroom, Simba went into his bathroom and spent an hour cleaning his mouth out with mouth wash to get the smile of cigarettes off his breath and to prevent his teeth from getting yellow.

When he was done doing that he read from his history text book and when he looked at the clock in his room and saw that it was midnight, he decided it was time to go to bed. Simba normally slept with all of his clothes on, so when he was just about to go to bed he saw that there was a letter on his bed. Simba felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he realized that somebody must have sneaked into his room when he was gone. Simba hadn't told anyone, but Nala the code to his room and he had actually changed it a week after she disappeared.

Simba had a bad feeling about what was written in the letter, still he picked it up and read it. The letter was written in very poor hand writing, but he could still understand all that was written in it. The letter said, '_Dear fucking young lion, I kidnapped your fucking little bitch and if you ever want to see her again you will go to the abandon wear house on Pride Street. Don't bring the cops or any of your fucking friends. Come alone or I'll kill her oh and you better come here before day break or I'll stab a pair of scissors into her fucking cunt! _

_Love your good friend Ed_

Without even thinking Simba ran out of his dorm as fast as his feet could carry him. He had no idea who or what this Ed person was. He and Nala didn't even know anyone named Ed! That didn't matter though; he had to save her and Simba swore that if he got his hands on Ed he would tear him apart! Simba got to the abandon warehouse and he kicked down the doors. The warehouse was completely empty with the exception of a chair. Nala was sitting on that chair tied up and gagged. Simba rushed over to her and he undid her gag. The moment he got the gag off her Nala yelled, "Simba you shouldn't have come here it's a trap!"

Simba heard the cocking of a shot gun behind him. He spun and saw a hyena with a sick grin on his face, he was dressed like a biker gang punk, even though he had been expelled from his gang a long time ago. The hyena aimed his shot gun at Simba's chest and said, "I got to hand it to you Nala, your boyfriend may have bran's but he certainly doesn't have any brains. I mean honestly you think I would stand before a full grown lion without some kind of protection? You a big guy Simba, but your claws and strength aren't any match for me as long as I have a shot gun."

Simba wanted to tear Ed limb from limb, but he was smart enough to realize that he could do nothing in his current position. As strong as Simba was a bullet would kill him like it would anyone else. Simba growled and said, "Why did you kidnap Nala Ed?"

"You honestly don't remember me kid?"

"No I have never seen you before in my life!"

"Ten years ago when you and you girl friend were walking to elementary school together, I offered to give you both a ride. I want to take the two of you home so I could have some fun with you both."

"You're a fucking Pedophile!"

"Boy kid you have a real talent for stating the obvious. The two of you didn't want to come in my car with me, so you both ran away and told your parents what I was going to do. Simba you father beat me to an inch of my life and before I knew it I was thrown in jail! I was sentenced to ten years! Do you know what they do to pedophiles in prison?"

"They give them what they deserve!"

"One more word like that and I'll blow your fucking head off!"

"Why you're just going to do that anyway, I'm no genius but I realize that the reason you have me and Nala here is so you can kill us both and get away with it!"

"That's fucking right, but I am just torn at wither I should kill your or your girlfriend first. Wait, no I'm not. I know that if I kill her first, you'll just kill me. So I am going to kill you first so she can watch you die! Goodbye Simba!"

Before Ed could pull the trigger and end Simba's life. Two off duty cops named Timon and Pumbaa who had been walking around to buy some donents, heard what was going on. They burst into the warehouse guns blazing. The two of them shot Ed to pieces. They shot him in the chest and head, his eye exploded out of his head and Simba and Nala got covered in his blood and brain matter. Even when he fell down on the ground lifeless Timon and Pumbaa get on shooting at him until everyone was surrounded by pull of blood and Ed's body was nothing more than a bloody unrecognizable piece of meat. Timon and Pumbaa kept on firing until they were out of ammo and had Ed's blood all over them. As soon as that happened Pumbaa wiped some of the blood off his face and said, "Boy we sure over did it."

Timon replied, "Yeah we sure did, hey are you kids alright?"

Simba and Nala were frozen in shook from the violence that they had just seen. Nala couldn't even speak, as for Simba it took him a few moments to find his voice. When he found it he said, "Ah yeah were fine, I think. Anyway I think will just go now if that's alright with you."

Timon said, "Well normally we would have you both come down to the station for questioning, but you guys look pretty shaken up. So why don't we have that wait till tomorrow."

"Thanks."

After Simba said this he went and untied Nala. They both hugged each other and some tears left Nala's eyes. Simba wiped them away and he kissed her lovingly. The two of them then left the warehouse together and walked under the night sky. They were both still greatly shocked by what had just happened. Nala was now with the man she loved again and she could not believe how close she had come to losing him. As for Simba he had no idea what that pervert had done to the woman he loved and even though Nala was fine physically. He dreaded to think how mentally and emotionally damaged Ed had made her. After a while Simba opened his mouth to speak and said, "Nala."

Nala quickly cut him off and said, "Simba before you ask know that sick pervert didn't do anything to me. When he captured me at first I was scared that he would rape me, but he kept on saying how I was too old for him and that he wished that I was ten years younger."

Simba held Nala's hands with his own and said, "Ed's dead now Nala, he can't hurt us anymore."

"I know, it's just I think we should get his blood off of us."

"Yeah I don't know who were going to be allowed anywhere with all this gore all over us."

"I think I might know a place where we might get cleaned off."

"Do you want to see if I can get you some food first?"

"No Ed fed me just fine, beside after what we have seen I don't think either of us are in the mood for eating."

"Yeah your right about that, so anyway where is this place."

Nala took Simba's hand in hers and she led him to the mall. Nala loved sneaking into places. It was one of her hobbies and she always loved dragging Simba along with her. There was only one guard in front of the mall and Simba and Nala easily sneaked past him. He was a hornbill and they weren't really that bright. Anyway even though the mall was closed the lights were still on, since they were on a timer and would all be on for another few hours. Simba and Nala got some drinks from one of the soda machines and then they walked over to the fountain that was in the center of the mall.

The fountain had just been completed. It was one of the biggest fountains that Simba and Nala had ever seen. The water spraying from it was crystal clear and since not a coin had been thrown or dropped inside it all the water was as clean as clean could be. Not only would the fountain help Simba and Nala wash up. There was also a laundry mat in the mall where they could clean their clothes. The two of them stripped down to their underwear and put their clothes in the wash. Then they both walked over to the fountain. They both held hands and stepped into it together; they both washed the blood off each other's fur. Nala hugged Simba and he happily hugged her back.

Simba kissed Nala's forehead and rubbed her back. He comforted her the best he could, he just wished that he could make her forget about the past three weeks she had been captive. Nala kissed Simba lovingly and storked his chest with her hands. Then her hands went lower and tugged at his boxers and tugged at them, singling that she wanted them off. Simba and Nala helped to remove each other's underwear. Even though they had not had sex yet, they bathed and showered together all the time so they were use to the sight of each other's naked bodies.

Besides being naked together also gave them a feeling of closeness that they loved. The two of them were also extremely sexy and hot. Simba had a nice strong chest, arms and legs. He was truly the ultimate male lion. As for Nala she had two nice round breasts with dark pink nipples, and a nice round bottom. The sight of Nala naked made Simba hard and Nala giggled and made sure to give his penis a nice playful pat. The two of them made out for awhile and then gave each other back messages, Nala made sure to give Simba's butt a quick squeeze and Simba made sure to do the same to her. He gave her butt two nice squeezes then Nala playfully rubbed her rump against his penis.

Simba cupped Nala's breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. Nala moaned in pleasure and gently stroked Simba's penis. Simba growled in pleasure and then proceeded to lick Nala's nipples. Nala moaned in pleasure and Simba then rested his head against her breasts and gave her bottom a nice long squeeze. Then he put both of his hands on Nala's breasts and rubbed them together. Nala moaned in pleasure and Simba made sure to give her breasts a few more nice good squeezes. After giving her breasts a few more squeezes. Nala and Simba hugged, her breasts pressed against his chest and Simba's erection brushed against her.

They kissed lovingly and when their kiss ended they sat down in the fountain together. Normally at this point when they were bathing together they would watch masturbate until they both came. However, Nala was still greatly shocked by all that had happened that she couldn't pleasure herself even though she wanted to. So Simba pleasure her. He put his hand between her legs and rubbed the outside of her vagina. Nala moaned in pleasure as Simba traced her slit with his fingers. He rubbed the outside of Nala's vagina with his fingers until the outside of her vagina was nice and wet. Then he probed his fingers at her vagina lips and Nala blushed in pleasure and opened her legs reveling her round pink hole. Simba then put a finger inside of her the moment he did that Nala closed her eyes and blushed in pleasure and Simba smiled and moved his finger around inside of her pussy as his dick got harder.

Pre cum poured out of Nala's vagina as the pleasure she was feeling got greater and greater. Nala realized that it was selfish that she was feeling so much pleasure while Simba was not. So she wrapped her hand around his member and started stroking him. Simba purred in pleasure as he felt that all too familiar but amazing feeling of pleasure building in his penis. As for Nala the heat between her legs was growing and she needed something to make the pleasure greater so she could have her release. Even though she was feeling so much pleasure she could barely speak Nala managed to say, "Simba can you put another finger inside of me?"

Simba nodded and put another finger inside of Nala and felt her vagina walls tightening around them. Nala stroked his member faster, making a few white drops of pre cum leave it. Nala and Simba kept on pleasuring each other for as long as possible. The pleasure just got greater and greater, they both tried to hold on for a few moments longer, but then the pleasure just exploded. Both Simba and Nala purred happily as they both came together. Nala felt Simba's member twitch in her hand as he came into the fountain. As for Simba he felt Nala's vagina walls hugged his fingers as she came and her cum poured out of her hole and into the fountain. Simba and Nala felt nothing, but pure bliss as they came together.

When they were done cumming, kissing lovingly and embraced; the past three weeks were starting to feel like a bad dream to Nala and she now wanted to take her relationship with Simba to the next level. While they were kissing, she played with his softening penis until it started hardening again. After doing that she ended her kiss with Simba and gave him a nice kiss on the nose. Then Nala got up and stood with her back facing Simba. She got on her hands and knees and then opened her legs all the way and stood on her hands and feet with her legs spread apart. The sight of the backwards view of Nala's wet pink vagina opening, made Simba's member get completely hard again. He knew what Nala wanted of him and knew he was going to give it to her. Simba got behind Nala and his thrust his penis head into her warm tight vagina opening, it got stuck for a minute because it was so big, but soon he got in all the way in and then he broke Nala's virgin seal and they were one and their virginity was gone. His entire penis was now all the way inside her warm, tight wet vagina and Nala felt no pain only pleasure when Simba entered her because she was so aroused. Simba thrust his big huge penis into her vagina opening and the inside of her vagina just got tighter and tighter.

The pleasure just got better and better for the both of them and after 50 strong thrusts Nala screamed in pleasure as she cummed and her wet tight vagina walls closed together and hugged Simba's penis as she cummed for a second time and pure great pleasure flowed through her and made her scream and close her eyes. Her cum ran down her bum and Simba's hips and legs. Simba closed his eyes and screamed to as he cummed again he felt pure great pleasure take him as he cummed and his cum flowed through Nala's vagina and into her womb, and some of it dropped out of her vagina opening and down her bum and his legs and mixed with her cum. While they were cumming Simba kept thrusting into her. Nala's nipples were now rock hard and her breasts had been bouncing with every thrust Simba had made into her with his penis.

When the down pour of pleasure left them and Simba took his penis out of Nala and they laid down and kissed lovingly and passionately. The two of them were mates now, they would be together forever and one day they would have children. They would keep a close eye of them and make sure they stayed away from strangers. Simba and Nala hugged each other and exchanged words of love and sweet nothings as they feel asleep together safe in each others arms. From that day forward Simba never smoked again.

The End


End file.
